All Roads Converge
by utinuviel
Summary: AU. The brothers Winchester grow up normal. There was no fire in Sam’s nursery and Mom is still alive. Sam goes off to college while Dean joins his father, working at the garage. All is fine, until one day fate and destiny catch up, and everything changes
1. Prologue

Rating: K

Genre: Family/General/Everything else…sort of a human interest story?…-_-;;

Characters: Sam, Dean, Mary, John

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: The show in general. No specific references in this chapter.

WARNINGS: None…yet.

A/N: The prologue to what I hope becomes a fic about the boys in an alternate universe. Azazel doesn't kill Mary when Sam is a baby, so she is _obviously_ still alive. Don't wanna give too much away. The rating will probably change as the story progresses. To what, I do not yet know. The subject matter (or content) of the chapters will also affect the genre and the characters. But it will always be about the brothers. ^_^ Also, try and bear with me through action scenes and whatnot, I suck at writing action. I'm okay at emotion and stuff like that, I'm just bad with moving the plot from one area to another. Anyways, that's enough for me now. Enjoy the (short) prologue. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer…and maybe even have like chapter names. *grins* But lets not get ahead of ourselves. ^_^ _Anyways_ on to the story. P.S. Wee!chester abounds in this chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."  
~ Anthony Brandt_

Mary watched as her oldest son put her youngest to bed and told him a story. A smile graced her lips as she thought about the men they would become; kind, loving and gentle. Dean was only ten, yet he showed surprising maturity when it came to taking care of Sammy. Mary turned her head as she heard the familiar creak on the stairs. Now joined by her loving husband, she felt complete – whole. John wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Then he let out a sigh of contentment.

Inside Sammy's bedroom, Dean finished up his tale of adventure for the night, being sure to leave on such a note that will make Sammy want more the next night. Dean feathered a kiss to his brother's forehead as his sibling drifted off into slumber.

"Night Sammy. Love you. Sleep well." he said while climbing out of the bed and tip-toeing towards the door.

Outside, John and Mary headed to Dean's room to wait for him. Dean entered his room, smiling, and ran and jumped onto his bed. John tucked him in and Mary kissed his forehead, just as Dean had done with Sam not five minutes before.

"Angels are watching over you, honey. Sleep tight, love." she whispered in his ear as she smoothed out his hair. Then she smiled brilliantly and stood, patting John on the arm as she made her way to the doorframe.

"Nighty nite, mommy."

John sat on the edge of Dean's bed. "How's my little guy tonight?"

"Good, daddy. Are we still going to work on the car tomorrow? You promised that we would this weekend." Dean voiced, eagerly.

His father had to grin at his oldest son's enthusiasm when it came to cars. He always wanted to watch John work on cars, and to tinker with things himself. "Yeah, Dean. We'll work on the car tomorrow. Get some sleep for now. Good night, son."

"Night…" Dean replied, sleepily.

John kissed the top of his head and walked to where Mary stood outside the room. He flicked off the lights and closed the door to the sound of gentle breathing.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	2. Chapter One

Rating: T

Characters: Sam, Dean, Mary, John

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None.

WARNINGS: Rated for language.

A/N: Alright, first chapter! This is going to be a bit episodic from one chapter to another. There may be hours, days, months, or years between chapters. Or no time has passed at all. Or something happened that runs parallel to another chapter or whatnot. Just warning you now, is all. So, in this chapter, Sam is eighteen and headed off to college. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter One – Heading Off Into The Unknown**

"_There is no telling how many miles you will have to run while chasing a dream."  
~ Author Unknown_

Sam sat on the edge of his bed staring forlornly at his hands. They were two big paw-like appendages that he always felt awkward about. Next to him lay his duffle bag and a few neatly folded stacks of clothes. _College._ He thought, _I'm not sure I'm ready to leave._ Frowning, he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the window. He pulled aside the curtains and stared down at the driveway. Sam knew Dean was there working on the Impala. The feet sticking out from under the car gave him away. He must have been doing a last minute check-up before the drive to California. Sam gulped down the lump in his throat as he watched his brother roll out from under the car, look up, and give a wave and a grin. Sam closed the curtain and turned back towards his bed and the task of packing. He didn't want to go anymore. He wanted to stay here where he could be with his family. But if he was ever going to be able to make his dream a reality… Feeling the familiar prickling behind his eyes, Sam rubbed his fists into them – hard, drying any tears that had managed to leak out.

Heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs set Sam into the motion of putting his clothes into his bag. There was a loud rap at the door before it swung open and Dean strode in covered in grease. Sam looked up in shock, although he should have been used to his brother's entrances by now. Dean ran a dirty hand halfway through his messy hair but stopped, grimaced, then wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans. He gave Sam a sheepish half-grin before he spoke.

"You all packed and ready to go, princess?"

Sam screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue at his older brother. Dean laughed and Sam beamed. "You look like you need a shower, Dean. I know you'd hate to get your precious Impala dirty. Take a shower and when you're finished, I should be done everything and we can head out."

Dean nodded in assent and headed off to the bathroom. Sam sighed and finished packing and sat, staring at the wall. Upon hearing the water shut off, he slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and carried it, along with another suitcase, downstairs. Having everything else already packed in the car, Sam set his things down by the front door and went in search of his mother to say goodbye. She would usually be out in the back garden weeding or just enjoying the sun around this time of day, so he checked there first.

And there she was. When Sam walked over to her, he cast a shadow upon the flowerbed. She looked up and smiled while wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Despite her best efforts, she left a streak of dirt in her wake.

"You got a streak of dirt right…there." Sam said, pointing to her forehead.

Mary laughed, and Sam joined in. Standing up, Mary embraced her son and cried a little into his chest. "Oh! I'm getting you all dirty. I'm sorry, honey." she said while pulling away.

Sam smiled and shrugged, "It's okay, Mom. A little dirt never hurt anybody."

Mary returned Sam's smile. "I'm going to miss you so much, Sammy. Have I told you 'I love you' today? Because I do. I'm glad you're letting your brother drive you to college. Maybe this will be good for you. Get out of the nest and spread your wings." She sighed. "No, this _will_ be good for you. I'm proud of you, Sammy. I really am." She paused for a moment to look around Sam's shoulder to see Dean leaning against the back patio. "You two are going to stop by and say goodbye to your father on your way, aren't you?"

From his place near the house, Dean spoke up. "Of course, Mom." He sounded exasperated. "Just as soon as you let Samantha go, we'll be on our way."

"Jerk." Sam called over his shoulder to Dean. Turning to his mom, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a tight hug. "Love you, Mom, and I'll miss you too. I'll phone every week. Promise." Then he turned around and ran after his brother who was busy making faces behind his back.

Racing Dean to the Impala, Sam almost forgot about his bags. But upon arriving at the car, he found them already in the backseat. He grinned at his brother and hopped into the passenger seat. Dean got into the driver side and settled himself in. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life.

"Aw, Sammy, listen to her purr. She's excited about the miles of open road ahead of her. We can really open her up." Dean cooed, as he petted the newly cleaned up dashboard.

Sam couldn't help laughing at his brother's actions with his car, or 'his baby' as he called it. "Dean, you want me to give you some time alone? Or are we going to get driving? And don't forget to stop by the garage. I wanna say bye to Dad before we leave town."

Rolling his eyes, Dean put the car into gear and drove, squealing tires and all, out of the driveway and down the street. "God, Sammy, you can be such a bitch at times."

Instead of verbally replying, Sam punched Dean in the arm, then looked the other way as Dean swore and almost swerved into oncoming traffic. Sam tried to hold in a snicker, but it forced it's way out. The snicker soon turned into a laugh, which then turned into a guffaw. And when Dean was done being outraged, he laughed too. _Everything is going to be alright._ Sam thought to himself as he settled down and watched the buildings pass. Soon, they came to the garage that their dad part owned and worked at. Dean stopped the car and put it in park. He tossed a sidelong glance at Sam that meant he wasn't going in and he wanted Sam to be quick. Sam got the message and exited the car, doing his very best 'almost running, but still having composure' walk up to the building.

Inside he found his dad sitting at a desk in the back, doing some paperwork. "Hey. Um…I'm on my way to college now. Thought I'd say goodbye. Dean's waiting in the car."

John stood up and clasped his son's shoulder. "Good luck, Sammy. Do good out there, you hear me. I'm proud of you. And if you ever want to come home, just call. You'll always have a place here." He gave Sam's shoulder a tight squeeze and smiled warmly before letting go and sitting back down at his desk.

"Thanks. See-ya, Dad." He nodded before making a hasty retreat back to the car.

Once Sam was in the car again, Dean gunned her outta town. Sam settled in and popped in one of Dean's cassette tapes. Metallica blasted out of the speakers. Both boys looked at each other, wearing mirrored grins. They rolled down the windows and let the road take them far, far away.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


End file.
